


Table of Contents

by LittleEagle



Series: 20 day Kink Challange [1]
Category: Various Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

I was nominated by my dear friend to do this challenge and I was stupid enough to accept. Though it's a "20 day challenge" I'll post/update randomly, for example I already have two written and I might post the next one only a week later, it depends on what can I do with the given theme.  
**********************************************************************************************  
List of themes:  
[Not in a particular order]  
Daddy kink  
Quickie kink  
Bondage kink  
Medical play kink  
Aphrodisiac kink  
Master kink  
Toy kink  
Dirty talk kink  
Hickey kink  
Spanking kink  
Vanilla kink  
Outdoor (absolutely in nature) kink  
Outdoor (closed space) kink  
Teasing kink  
Blindfold kink  
Food play kink  
Magic use kink  
Clotheswearing kink  
Striptease kink  
Costume kink  
+Bonus part (one or two)


End file.
